It's Hard To Say Good Bye
by James's Fire
Summary: It's been a month since I have seen him and it's driving me crazy, I need to go see him and tell him I'm sorry for not saying good bye. JamesLily


**Hey people it's me I changed my pen name from Draco's little Vixen to James's Fire, cause I think I fell in love with James potter, now I know why lily married him, sigh, anyways I hope you like this little one shot here, oh and by the way I'm not going to finish Talking Always Helps, because just no, I don't even no why I started that story, I guess just to start something but anyways, I have about a month left of school, I get out on June 2, that sucks I know, but I'll write more stories in the summer when I actually have time, well enough of my talk here's my newest story "It's to hard to say goodbye"**

_**JPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJP**_

_**FLASHBACK:**_

So here she was the end of her 7th year at Hogwarts and on the train back home. . .wow, she couldn't believe it, this year had gone by so fast, but she didn't feel ready to leave yet, she didn't even know what she wanted to become. But first things first she needed to say good bye to all her friends and she knew she probably wasn't going to see them again. But the hardest person she was going to have to say good bye to was him.

James Potter had been head boy with her during their 7th year and they became friends...really good friends. James had stopped asking her out at the beginning of 7th year and started being her friend and she found out she liked this James more. She even fell in love with him and that made it even harder to say good bye.

She felt the train coming to a stop and she saw people heading towards the exit to go greet their parents.

She started to get all her things together and get off the train. She needed to get to the barrier fast because she was horrible at goodbyes, she almost always ended up in tears, but only if it was someone she really cared about. If she saw James she would cry the second he spoke to her. She really did love him but she wasn't sure he felt the same.

She was almost there...almost...but someone grabbed her arm and she knew who it was by one his grip and two by his hands. She loved his touch almost as much as him. (A:N/ Sorry if this is really OOC but this is my first shot at a J/L, so forgive me if it's not so great)

"Lily...please...look at me"

She couldn't, she wouldn't. She wouldn't cry at a good bye.

"Lily plea--"

"James don't make this harder on the both of us"

"Ok I won't, but please if you ever ever need me you know were to find me", He smiled a sad smile.

"Bye Lily"

"_Bye James"_, She whispered and she turned around and walked to the barrier. She took one last look at the crowd of parents and students, and tried to get one last look at him, but he had disappeared into the crowd.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

She remembered that day so clearly as if it was yesterday and not a month ago. So here she was a month later pacing her room. She was thinking about that day and she wished she gave James a proper good bye and not just left him there.

She made up her mind she needed to go see him. She ran over to her dresser and brushed out her hair and put a little lip gloss on. She braced herself and thought really hard where she wanted to go. . .and there she was in front of the Potter's house.

"_Oh my gosh what if he's not here, what if he doesn't want to see me"_ all these what if questions where running through Lily's mind and just as she was about to turn back and go home she heard him._ "Oh gezz" _

"Lily?"

She turned around and for the first time in a long time she really saw him. He was in a white shirt and dark blue jeans. He look so handsome with his round glasses and his jet-black messy hair that she grew to love. He was standing there looking confused, but so cute. A huge smile came upon her face. She turned around and ran straight towards him laughing all the way. While James didn't know what she was going to do just stood there. She ran towards him and jump

on him, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"James, James, James"

"Good to see you too Lily, what's so funny?"

"I have no idea, but I'm just so happy to see you". Her face turned away and she got down from him and blushed a little.

"Sorry 'bout that"

"Don't be"

"James"

"Hmmm"

"I'm sorry about back then, I just couldn't face you, I didn't want to say good bye, it was too hard."

He pulled her into a hug. "I know Lily, it was hard on all of us"

"How about you come and sit down"

"Ok"

They walked into James's room and sat down on his bed.

"James I know this is kind of an awkward question, but why did you stop asking me out?"

Now it was James's turn to blush.

"Oh well...I dunno, I mean I guess I kinda grew up a little, and I wanted to get to know you better and maybe become friends, instead of you hating me for the rest of forever"(A:N/ Sorry but that is like my little saying "for the rest of forever")

"James I never hated you--"

"Lily"

"Ok, ok, ok I strongly disliked you, happy now"

"Yes I am thank you very much"

He smiled that smug cute smile on his face that made Lily smile back, he just looked so darn delicious! Lily knew she would marry no other man, but this one standing right in front of her.

Her face turned serious.

"James did you ever really love me like you said?",James could see all seriousness on her face

and he knew she really wanted the answer. He sighed and spoke slowly gathering the right words together.

"Lily... I did, and I still do, but if you still just want to be friends I underst—"

The rest of James's words were cut off, because then Lily jumped on him yet again, but this time knocked him to the ground and smothered his handsome face in kisses and she realized that this was her future husband. Oh gosh, she loved this man so much!

"James! I love you too!" Lily was laughing and crying, she didn't know why she was crying but she was just to happy to care, all that matter was that James loved her.

James lifted her chin and looked into those green emerald eyes he dreamed about, while Lily looked into his gorgeous hazel eyes that she found so mesmerizing. And for the first time in well forever...James Potter finally kissed Lily Evans and they both actually enjoyed it, which lead to something more...Marriage and then something even more, little baby Harry.

And the lived happily ever after...

Well at least for a little while longer, because no one really lived happily ever after, not with he-who-must-not-be-named out there.

**JPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLP**

**Hey people please tell me what you thought of this, I haven't written a story in a very very very long time and well I want to know if I still got it. I really like this little one-shot and I hope you do to, but please NO FLAMES! cause if you flame me I'm not so nice if I reply back: ). Love yall **

_James's Fire_


End file.
